Eggnog Surprise
by MyVioMelody
Summary: Haru makes the best eggnog in the world, but he only makes it on Christmas. Since they were kids Rin always sneaks out of his house at night and invites himself over to Haru's house for a cup of eggnog, and after a while it just becomes a tradition. And now that he's back in Australia for training, he jokingly tells Haru that he wants his eggnog via Skype.


**So this is actually something I wrote for the _HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange_ on AO3 but I wanted to post it here for everyone as well. The plot/summary was written personally by my Secret Santa so the idea is not my own. **

**Note everything in _italics_ is Rin's inner thoughts.**

**Enjoy ~**

**Update: We are no longer anonymous on AO3 and my person loved it! I was so nervous considering I love their work, but they were so happy with mine and now I can rest easy lol.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eggnog Surprise<strong>

Rin had never had eggnog before so the first time Haru made it for him he was blown away.

They were 9 at the time and Rin had gone over to the Nanase household to give Haru his Christmas gift a little early that year. Usually him, Nagisa, Makoto and Haru would all meet up at the swim club and exchange there, but Rin wanted to give Haru his present in private. It wasn't anything special, just a photo album filled with pictures of them all at various meets and school activities, although most were of him and Haru and their countless competitions. He made sure to decorate it with lots of stickers, filling the pages with dolphins, sharks, penguins and whales, and many, many cherry blossoms. Gou had told him it looked too girly, but he liked it, and he was really hoping Haru liked it as well.

When he rang the doorbell he had been greeted by Haru's grandmother. She was a nice lady, and Rin took to her right away. "Oh Rin, what a pleasure to see you dear. Please come in. I was just teaching Haruka how to make a special recipe I think you boys will enjoy."

"What kind of recipe?"

"It's a holiday beverage that most Americans drink around this time of year."

Sounded interesting enough.

"What's it called?"

"Eggnog."

"Eggnog?" The name sounded funny to him.

"Yes dear, it's a mixture of eggs, sugar, and milk, blended together for a sweet taste."

The thought of liquid eggs combined with sugar sounded very unappealing to the red head, but he didn't say anything and continued to follow the old women into the kitchen.

Haru was at the stove stirring a large metal pot. As Rin and his grandmother approached, Haru turned and his eyes widened slightly. "Rin, what are you doing here?"

Haru had looked adorable with his dark bangs held back with a clip and a light blue apron (that was clearly too big on the young swimmer) tied loosely around his small frame.

Rin blushed. "I um, I came to give you your Christmas present."

Haru stared at him in silence and then turned his attention back to the pot on the stove. His grandmother peeked over his shoulder and moved to switch the front burner off.

"Everything appears to be ready boys, now we just have to put it in the fridge and wait till it cools."

Haru backed away from the stove and removed the clips and apron, before gesturing with his head for Rin to follow him upstairs.

"We'll be in my room obaa-chan."

The old women nodded and began to pour the concoction into a glass pitcher and placed it in the refrigerator.

Rin clutched the gift tightly behind his back, feeling his nerves peek up as they ascended the stairs to the raven haired boy's room.

Once inside Haru stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Rin, his face set in its usual expressionless features. "So you wanted to give me my gift?"

"Uh yeah. I know it's a few days early but I think you'll really like it."

Rin quickly thrust the gift into the waiting boy's arms and watched anxiously as he began to open it.

Although for some it was hard to read Haru based on his lack of visible emotions, but Rin could practically hear the enchantment in the other boy's eyes as he scanned the decorated cover of the photo album.

He was eager to see him look at all the pictures, and he soon joined his side to help him turn the pages. When they finally reached the back, leaving a picture of the two of them under their school's sakura tree, Haru slowly closed the book and turned to the happy red head beside him.

"Thank you, Rin." And he smiled that small, candid smile that he rarely shared to anyone, and Rin was estatic that he was the one to produce it.

Before he could even respond there was a soft knock on the door.

"Boys the eggnog is ready."

Placing the book gently on his bed, Haru grabbed Rin's hand in his own and led them both to the kitchen.

On the table were to small glasses filled with a white substance and a thin layer of brown powder dusting the top.

"What's the brown stuff?" He asked.

"That's just a dash of nutmeg. It adds to the flavor."

He shrugged and sat down next to Haru who was already downing his glass in a hurry. Eager to try it for himself, Rin brought his glass to his lips and took a small sip. He wasn't very fond of sweet stuff, but eggnog would definitely be an exception. The liquid was smooth and creamy and Rin had never tasted anything like it in his life.

"This is really good! Haru you have to make more!"

At first he was expecting the raven to object, saying something along the lines of 'I don't wanna,' but surprisingly, he agreed.

"Sure."

For the next three years it became a tradition for Haru to make Rin his own special eggnog.

Rin would go over to watch him make it, fascinated by the boy's natural skill. One time he even had to sneak out because he had been grounded, but nothing could ever keep him away from the seasonal beverage, or Haru, for long. It was the Christmas before he was to leave for Australia, and he knew this would be his last time having Haru's eggnog. That night he had two full glasses and Haru had given him a container to take home. It was the last Christmas season he spent with Haru in a while.

**~ ~XxXxX~ ~**

The loud beeping of his alarm clock woke Rin up with a startle.

_Oh it was just a dream_.

It was Christmas Eve and his university had cancelled swim practice for the next few days because of the holiday, leaving Rin restless. The free time made him think about his family and friends back in Japan, (well one friend in particular) and all the holiday festivities he would not be taking part in, especially his favorite eggnog.

"Yeah some Merry Christmas." He mumbled as he got up from the bed and began to stretch. A familiar sound was coming from his computer and it took him a few moments to realize it was a Skype call.

_Shit._ He had forgotten that Haru had said he would call him around this time to wish him an early Christmas since he would be away with his family. Rin sprinted to the laptop and moved the mouse to answer.

"Haru!"

"Rin."

They were silent for a moment, each casually running their eyes over each other through the barrier of the screen. They've been dating since Rin had returned from Australia the second time, after Haru had shown him that he was still very much loved and cared for. The two had decided to maintain a long distance relationship when they went separate ways for college, but the distance never bothered them. They knew they would be reunited on a much more important platform and in the mean time they pushed and motivated each other to become the best that they could be.

Some days were easier than others, and if Rin was completely honest, not being able to spend Christmas with Haru was killing him.

"I had a dream about you last night."

"Hmm what was it about."

"It was about the first time you made me eggnog."

Haru smiled fondly. "My grandmother's recipe is quite special."

"Yeah it is. But no one makes it like you. Heck I've even tried buying it here and none of them can even compare!"

Haru let out a soft chuckle, finding Rin's exasperation slightly humorous.

"You laugh now, but I expect to see my eggnog first thing tomorrow morning."

The raven nodded. "Ok Rin."

Haru couldn't talk for long because he had to get ready for his trip, but they spent the rest of their time talking about everything, from school and family, to television shows and training regiments. The whole time Rin just kept thinking how lucky he was to have Haru in his life.

**~ ~XxXxX~ ~**

The next day Rin awoke and quickly went to his computer. No message from Haru. That was strange, but then again he was traveling with his family so he probably hadn't gotten the chance yet. He checked his phone. Only a text from Gou and a missed call from his mother, both wishing him a Merry Christmas, making sure to keep the different time zones in mind.

A bit bummed out over not receiving anything from Haru, the red head decided to get ready for the day.

After getting dressed he headed towards the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. He figured he could spend his free time at the gym, considering it would be less crowded today because of the holiday and it would help take his mind off things, He was grabbing the carton of eggs of the top shelf of the fridge when there was a loud knock on the door.

_What the hell?_

Rin had no idea who it could be and was going to ignore it, when they knocked again.

Thinking it was one of his swim mates pulling a prank on him, he rushed to the door and swung it straight open.

"If you brats…" He stopped.

There in his doorway stood a very happy and a very tired looking Haru with a small duffel bag over his shoulder and a metal thermos in his hand.

"Merry Christmas Rin."

Rin stared in disbelief, not able to comprehend the sight before his eyes.

Haru seemed to understand what he was thinking and slowly took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Rin couldn't stop the smile that spread across his features and quickly closed the distance between them to give his very-much-missed boyfriend a kiss. He then grabbed his free hand and brought him inside the dorm, utterly ecstatic.

"Rin I brought you something."

Haru held out the thermos and was rewarded with another soft kiss.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten did you? I always keep my promise."

Rin went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses, carefully pouring the white liquid into each. He led Haru to the small couch and handed him a glass while he got comfortable in the spot beside him. The feel of his boyfriend so close to him was unreal and Rin could not have asked for a better Christmas present.

"Merry Christmas, Haru"

"Merry Christmas, Rin."

It was a very merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lovely cover image belongs to Tommy* on pixiv.**

**Please tell me what you all thing and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday!**


End file.
